Luck Be a Lady (Part 2)
Luck Be a Lady (Part 2) is episode twenty-two and the finale of season two of Full House. It originally aired on May 5, 1989. Opening Teaser In lieu of a teaser, we see Michelle in her hotel bedroom, saying "Last Week" as shown on screen, followed by a recap, which ends with Michelle saying, "What will happen? Even I don't know!" Synopsis Jesse and Becky plan to get married. To make sure that neither one will change their mind, Jesse insists upon being married within the hour, without telling anyone about it beforehand, but what they do not know is that a suspicious D.J. and Stephanie have decided to figure out what Jesse and Becky are up to. At the same time, Joey spends the day in the casino in hopes that he will hit the jackpot once again, this time with a regular three-reel slot machine (a 25¢ one, in fact), and the $32 that he did get to keep last time. However, he does not fare any better over there, and he bumps into a woman named Shirley, who has played every machine in the row he is in, from right to left, and is about to play that last one as soon as he leaves. She tells him she heard about him being the "jackpot jerk" (short-lived, of course). He then takes another spin on that machine, and loses again, allowing Shirley to play it, and she takes only one spin and loses also. Just when he is down and out, Joey discovers that he still has a quarter in his bucket, so he plays that last quarter, lines up three grapes, and wins $5, which provides him enough consolation from not getting to keep the $100,000 he "won" the last time, and gives her (and us) an important lesson in responsible gambling (see Quotes). But that's nothing compared to what happens next, as Shirley takes a second spin at the machine, lines up three oranges, and wins $25. Meanwhile, Danny takes Michelle for her very first swim. With a little work, D.J. and Stephanie discover Becky and Jesse's plans to get married, and they tell Danny and Joey about it when confronted because they both know how Stephanie promises to keep secrets, only to break that promise a second later. Danny decides he wants to put a stop to the wedding so that Jesse and Becky can't elope. However, Joey tells him that he and Pam eloped when they got married, so if it happened to them it can happen to Jesse and Becky. But Danny says that their families went crazy about it and his mom, Claire, cried about it for a month, and also says that Jesse probably forgot about that because he was only 13 years old and beat up Danny about it, resulting in a fractured rib. Danny insists that he is going to stop the wedding, but Joey says that if he is going to do it, he should wear proper clothing. And everyone else should have followed that advice, because when they follow Danny and Joey to the chapel, none of them is wearing proper clothing! At the chapel, Danny and Joey try to persuade Jesse to think things over before jumping head-first into the sea of matrimony, but Jesse will not listen. And after telling Danny about what happened after the eloping of him and his wife (and Jesse's sister), Jesse threatens to beat him up...again! During the ceremony, Michelle is featured as a "flower girl"...while still wearing her bathing suit from earlier! Danny and Joey are the "best men" and the girls are the "bridesmaids", even if none of them are wearing proper clothing. With that out of the way, before they can be pronounced husband and wife, Becky gets cold feet and leaves Jesse at the altar, devastating him. Later that night, after everyone arrives home, a depressed and distraught Jesse sits in his room as " " plays on his jukebox. Then, after Becky knocks on the door and is granted entrance, he turns off the jukebox and tells her how much she hurt him by leaving him at the altar, and she apologizes and explains that there are a lot of things to think about and talk about before they can plan a wedding. Then, the rest of the family, sitting in the girls' room, sends Michelle in to confirm this. Soon the rest of the family follows, and Jesse confirms that indeed that they will hold off on the wedding for the time being. He then turns the jukebox back on, picking the song up from where it left off, and everyone sings along (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes the casino, Joey tries his luck at the slots as he did in part one. Joey: Come on, baby. Show me some similar fruit all he gets is orange|grape|plum. Fruit cocktail! Shirley: Pardon me, are you finished with that machine? You see, I have a system. I play a row at a time and you're in my row. Joey: Sorry, but I can't leave this machine. This morning I walked away from one- and the next pull won the $100,000 jackpot. Shirley: Oh, yeah. The whole casino has been buzzing about you. You're known as 'the Jackpot Jerk'. Joey: Hey, it's Joey 'the Jackpot Jerk'. shakes her hand. Nice to meet you. Shirley: I'm Shirley. See this quarter? shows it. I'm saving it for the minute you leave that machine. Joey: his bucket I have got a whole bucket of quarters that are gonna make me a winner. Shirley: Well, I have waited out three husbands. And I can wait out you, honey. Danny shows up with Michelle, ready to take her out for her first swim. Danny: Hey, Joey. Joey: Hi, Danny. Michelle (wearing a swimsuit, floaties on her arms, and an inflatable duck around her waist), what are you all dressed up for? Danny: Her prom. No, I'm gonna teach Michelle to swim like a fish. Are you ready to be a little fishy? Michelle: Big fishy. Joey: Shirley, who tries to put a quarter in "Joey's machine" Don't make me call security. Michelle: Come on, Daddy. Swim! starts walking without him. Danny: Wait, Michelle. You're heading for the buffet. Sweetie, somebody might mistake you for a jumbo shrimp. ---- Santana: Mr. Katsopolis him a big bear hug, as the girls duck down out of sight. Jesse: Doesn't anybody shake hands anymore? Santana: I am just so excited for you. On behalf of the management of the fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino and Wedding Chapel-- Jesse: Hold it, I'm trying to keep this a secret, so we gotta...with his hands going down Santana: Oh. By the way, do you have a wedding ring? Because we have a fabulous jewelry store here at the f-- Jesse: Save it. I've been there already up a small shopping bag. Both: Fabulous. Jesse: the jewel box out of the bag Look at this it open. Eh? All right, I gotta get back to Becky. I'll see you. movement (the girls) peripherally It's so strange. I feel like I'm being watched. Santana: You're getting married. Get used to it. See you at 2. Jesse: Okay. D.J.: it's all clear, they find the bag he left behind Ah-hah! Our very first clue. Stephanie: Ah-hah! inside But, it's an empty bag. D.J.: Ah-hah! But, it's from a jewelry store. Both: Ah-hah! D.J.: There goes Becky. Let's follow her. ---- is still at the slots. Joey: Well, that's it. That's my last quarter. It's your machine. [She plays it, and is frustrated over what she got.] Shirley: How could I lose? Joey: Well, it's simple, Shirl, you see, you thought I spent my last quarter, but, I didn't. pops in that last quarter, gets 3 grapes. Yes! Oh, baby, the curse is broken. A $5 jackpot and I am even! Shirley, the key to responsible gambling is knowing when to walk away. [Then she plays it and gets 3 oranges, and wins...] Shirley: Twenty-five dollars! Home, baby! Home, baby! Home, baby! ---- the chapel... Santana: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here at the fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino Wedding Chapel to share with these two people (shown in the infobox) their commitment to journey together wherever life's roads may take them. Cameo appearance Shirley, the woman Joey bumps into at the casino, is played by , best known for portraying Pearl Shay on the NBC sitcom 227 (1985–1990). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season finale episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Shushing